


Blow it all away

by pigalle



Series: Various prompts and challenges [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Avengers, Elevator Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, blow job in an elevator, the avengers hanging out, well a blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Imagine your OTP are a couple and are hanging out with a group of friends. Person A is casually bullshitting and talking when they reply to one of the group members over something with “suck my dick.” Off to the side, minding their business is person B, who chimes in to announce that that’s their job not anyone else’s and continues to do whatever it is they are doing. Person A’s reaction is up to you.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow it all away

**Author's Note:**

> So, first off, I can't believe I wrote this, but I hope you'll enjoy it, so I feel slightly less embarrassed.
> 
> The prompt is from [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/135424960138/imagine-your-otp-are-a-couple-and-are-hanging-out)
> 
> (I'm sorry for the title, I'm just really bad at coming up with them. Unfortunately, it resulted in this title.)

Bucky was sat in one of the couches in the social room conversing with the Avengers. He was sneaking glances at Steve every minute or so, just wanting to watch his boyfriend, who was reading a book in an armchair in the corner. Bucky and Tony had manage to get in the subject of technics and the others chimed in something when they saw fit. Somewhere along the lines his arm had been brought up, Tony coming up with ideas for some very big changes that could be made, that Bucky did not agree with. Like why the hell would he want a coffee machine built in his metal arm? He called bullshit on the whole thing.

“But what about a doughnut machine?”

“Fuck no.”

“But hey,  what about— I know, a liquor freezer!”

Bucky groaned and fell back against the pillows. “Suck my dick.”

“Buck,” Steve all of a sudden said, not looking up from his book, “that’s my job, no one else’s.”

Bucky just stared at him — as did the rest of the team really — in wonder. He knew perfectly well that that was something Steve did, he just had never taken the guy for someone who would admit it out loud. Especially not to the people he worked and practically lived with.

Steve just kept reading his book, unaware of the muddle he’d caused. Or more likely, fully aware but deciding to pretend like he didn’t know.

“Not something I needed to know,” Natasha  said and walked over to the bar.

Clint just raised his eyebrows, and beside him Thor looked like he didn’t understand what the big deal was about. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Sam held up a hand to stop him. “We don’t want to know, never want to know.”

Bucky looked to Steve, intently studying for any sign of a reaction. He was positive he could see a smirk on his lips, but it was hard to determine, the way he sat looking down at the book.

“You’ll do that later then, Stevie?”

“Mm, sure,” Steve hummed, his eyes still in the book.

“You up to it right away?” Bucky asked, a sly grin forming on his lips.

Steve finally looked up from his book, and Bucky just _loved_  the mischief he found in his eyes. “Absolutely.”

Steve stood up and closed his book, and walked through the room. Bucky followed behind him, and cast a smirking look over his shoulder as they walked out the room. One of his favourite things to do had become teasing or horrifying the others any way he could. He didn’t necessarily _need_  a blowjob right now, but making the others think so was just too much pleasure to pass up on.

They got to the elevator and stepped in to take them to their floor. The door had only just closed when Steve pushed him up against the wall and practically attacked his lips. He nibbled at them and sucked Bucky’s lower lips into his mouth, looking up at Bucky through his eyelashes. Bucky couldn’t help the whimper he let out when Steve on top of everything groped him through his jeans.

“You like that?” Steve asked in a hushed tone after he’d pulled back a few inches.

Bucky could only helplessly nod his head. If he opened his mouth now, the only thing that would come out would be a moan.

Steve kissed along his jawline, moving all the way back to the ear to bite into the earlobe. Bucky sucked in a sharp breath when Steve then nibbled on a spot just below his ear, at the same time his hands worked on getting Bucky’s jeans open.

Bucky let out a small whimper when Steve moved back from his neck, but stopped when he noticed him sinking down to his knees, pulling Bucky’s jeans down with him. When Bucky looked down he found Steve looking up at him through his eyelashes, his cheeks flushed. Still looking up at him, Steve then slowly moved forward and mouthed at Bucky’s growing erection through his underwear.

Bucky really couldn’t help the moan he let out then, them being in an elevator be damned. He didn’t care if anyone heard them. They’d probably have sense enough to stay the fuck away.

He didn’t notice Steve had removed his underwear too until his tongue poked out and licked a stripe up his length. His head fell back against the elevator wall as he let out an embarrassingly high sound.

Really, he was so deep in with Steve.

“Are you okay?” Steve pulled back and asked, as if to tease him.

“Yes!” he growled. “Fuck, don’t stop!”

“If you say so,” Steve replied with a grin, and licked the head of Bucky’s cock, catching a bead of pre-come.

Bucky lightly thrust forward, giving Steve the signal to go on. Fuck, he wanted his cock in Steve’s mouth. Steve seemed to take the hint and parted his lips slightly, taking the head into his mouth.

And if Bucky sounded like a pornstar at that moment, he wasn’t to blame. It was entirely on Steve and his sinful mouth.

Slowly — agonisingly slowly — Steve inched further down his cock, obviously wanting to tease Bucky. Bucky both loved and hated it at the same time; loved it, because this was Steve, and what about him didn’t he love; hated it, because he wanted _more_ , and he wanted it _now_.

“ _Steve!_ ” he mewled, squirming as if it would help him get more contact.

Instead, Steve pulled back. “Stop squirming.” He put one of his hand on Bucky’s hip, holding him in place, and went back to Bucky’s cock with his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and slid down, jusing both Bucky’s pre-come and his own saliva as lube to slide easier. Steve’s other hand went to Bucky’s thigh, stroking small circles and slowly inching upwards. He stroked the inside of the thigh, went close to his balls, then inching back again.

All in all, it was agonisingly and Bucky wanted more.

He dared a light thrust forward, into the hotness that was Steve’s mouth, loving the way Steve’s lips looked around him.

“Fuck, just like that,” he moaned out, unable to say anything more intelligent. Steve, thought, didn’t seem to mind.

Steve sunk down deeper and hummed around his cock, and the hand stroking his thigh moved up to fondle his balls. Both the actions dragged another moan out of Bucky, and he could feel a heat starting to coil inside him. He wanted to say something, to warn Steve, but whenever his lips parted everything that came out was just ragged sounds of pleasure.

When the orgasm hit him, making his legs shaky, he let out the loudest sound so far, sure that anyone anywhere on the same floor could hear it.

When Bucky came back from his high, his breathing starting to even out, Steve had pulled back and was wiping away some come and saliva that had dropped down to his chin and smeared around his lips. He then stood up, circling his arms around Bucky’s waist to steady him.

“Feeling good,” Steve asked with a smile.

“Good as ever,” Bucky answer and kissed him, licking up a stray line of come on his chin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [tumblr](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com)


End file.
